Pensamientos secretos
by Txitxas
Summary: ¿Qué les pasa por la cabeza a los tres niños cuando al poco de conocerse?


Todos los derechos de autor y copyright son para Gainax, este fanfic no se creado con ánimo de lucro, así que sed buenos y no se lo digáis.  
  
Creo que este fanfic (mi segundo fic -_-U) se lo debo dedicar a Patxi, y decirle que ya queda menos para los sanfermines. Es una historia corta porque si llego dar rienda a mi imaginación, termino por hacer otro fic largo, por si a lo mejor a alguien se pregunta por el final.  
  
  
  
PENSAMIENTOS SECRETOS  
  
  
  
  
  
-Llega el verano y no me gusta- estos eran los pensamientos de Shinji mientras se dirigía hacia las instalaciones de NERV acompañado por Rei y Asuka.  
  
Las clases acababan de terminar y hacia poco que Asuka se había ido a vivir con él y Misato. Todos sus compañeros se habían ido de vacaciones, unos a la playa y otros a la montaña, pero se volvía a encontrar solo otra vez. No es que no apreciara la compañía de Misato, pero la diferencia de edad y su personalidad no eran lo que se dice como para que fuera una amiga, si no que le recordaba más a una hermana mayor. Asuka podría haber sido su amiga, pero el caracter tan malo que tiene le hechaba para atras; poco antes de la batalla contra el sexto Ángel estuvo a punto de besarla, pero cuando ya notaba su respiración en mis labios, tuvo que decir la palabra más angustiosa para él, tuvo que decir "mama". Después de eso, se dio cuenta que ella también se encontraba sola a pesar de ese aire de suficiencia que se daba.  
  
Rei era harina de otro costal, la enigmática chica del pelo azul le hechizaba. No sabía nada de ella en realidad, no se preocupaba de nadie ni de nada. Shinji presentía que aunque no lo demostrara sí que tenía sentimientos, muy escondidos pero sentimientos al fin y al cabo. Desde que ella le sonrió después de la batalla contra el quinto Ángel, sentía una atracción especial que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, pero no sabía cómo podía acercarse a ella.  
  
-Vamos primera elegida, quiero llegar cuanto antes a la piscina- dijo Asuka estirando el cuello de su camiseta -hace demasiado calor para estar esperando a que un estúpido semaforo se ponga en verde-.  
  
-Pero Asuka, puede pasar un coche en estos momentos...- comenzó a decir Shinji.  
  
-¿Eres idiota kinder?- le cortó en ese momento -¿quién puede estar en la ciudad en plenas vacaciones y además ser tan tonto como para salir a la calle a las cuatro de la tarde?-.  
  
Rei se giró de repente hacia Asuka y con su frialdad característica la respondió -debemos esperar a que se ponga verde el semáforo-.  
  
-¡Oh, la niña modelo siempre tan respetuosa con las reglas!- se burló Asuka mirándola desafiantemente -pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí achicharrándome al sol, ya me quedé sin vacaciones por culpa de Shinji y no voy a pasar calor tontamente por tu culpa ¿me oyes?-.  
  
-Sí te oigo- se limitó a contestar Rei dándola espalda.  
  
Se hizó un tenso silencio entre los tres. A los dos minutos el semáforo les indicó que ya podían pasar y reanudaron su camino.  
  
Mientras caminaban, Asuka iba pensando en sus compañeros. Shinji le atraía, no lo quería reconocer, pero desde que se enfrentaron a aquel Ángel en alta mar y Shinji cogió las riendas del Eva para acabar con él, vio algo que la gustó, y fue su determinación y su coraje en esa situación límite. Supó que Shinji era para ella su persona perfecta cuando en vez de aprovechar la situación y besarla cuando ella se tumbó a su lado con esa intención, la recogió y la volvió a acostar su cama. Pero la promesa hecha ante el cadaver de su madre la impedía reconocer que tuviera necesidad de cualquier otra persona.  
  
De Rei, sólo se podía decir que la tenía celos. La tenía celos por estar más cerca de Shinji que ella, porque cuando Shinji tenía que sincerarse con alguien la escogía a ella. No aguantaba que a Shinji le brillaran los ojos cuando hablaban de Rei Ayanami. La llamaba "primera elegida", no por ser la primera elegida por el instituto Marduck, si no por ser la primera elegida del corazón de Shinji y eso no lo aguantaba, Asuka conseguiría a Shinji, utilizaría aquellas armas que tan buen resultado dieron el instituto con los demás chicos, sería suyo a cualquier precio.  
  
Estaban los tres llegando a las instalaciones deportivas de NERV cuando Rei se detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora niña modelo? ¿por qué te paras de esa manera?-.  
  
-No lo sé- respondió -Tenía la necesidad de parar en este sitio-.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Rei?- se interesó Shinji.  
  
-Sí, sigamos-.  
  
Asuka la miró de reojo y después giró la cabeza hacia Shinji -cuando me vea con mi bañador nuevo, veremos si sigues haciendo caso a esa chica estúpida-.  
  
Mientras comenzaban de nuevo a caminar, Rei estaba pensando en sus dos compañeros. Durante toda su vida no había tenido contacto con chicos o chicas de su edad, esta era su primera experiencia con lo que se podría llamar la amistad. Asuka no la agradaba, era un sentimiento extraño que intentaba hacer callar en su interior, pero la veía como una especie de rival. Lo más extraño es que no sabía el por qué de esa rivalidad, pero mirando en lo más profundo de su alma podía ver la cara de Shinji diciéndola que no volviera a decir jamás adios antes de una misión y pidiéndola que sonriera para él.No la podía aguantar, pero mientras el comandante Ikari no dijera nada sobre el respecto, no haría nada.  
  
Sus pensamientos saltaron de repente hacia Shinji Ikari. Era el hijo del comandante Ikari, al principio no fue más que una sombra, igual que todos los demás excepto Gendo, pero algo estaba surgiendo de su interior cuando estaba cerca de él. Ese sentimiento la tenía muy confundida, ya que no sabía como debía enfrentarse a él o lo que significaba. Las palabras como amor, amistad, odio, etc, eran palabras huecas para sus oidos; huecas hasta que que Shinji la pidió que sonriera. Desde entonces, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Shinji se había vuelto el centro de su universo más incluso que el comandante Ikari. No estaba segura del por qué, pero instintivamente sabía que haría todo aquello que Shinji le pidiera, incluso le daría su propia vida para salvar la suya.  
  
Con este tipo de pensamientos llegaron los tres a su destino. Asuka y Rei se fueron a los vestuarios para cambiarse, mientras que Shinji se fue directo a la piscina con los deberes que le habían asignado para vacaciones por sus malas notas -os veré allí, chicas-.  
  
-¿No vas a nadar, kinder?-.  
  
-Él no sabe nadar- respondió Rei abriendo la puerta de los vestuarios.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡¿El gran heroe Shinji Ikari no sabe nadar?!- se giró hacia el chico avergonzado de que su secreto se supiese -Eres un inutil, kinder-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN................................................................  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
¿Qué os a parecido el final? la verdad es que no soy muy bueno con los finales porque siempre se me ocurre como continuar y continuar, pero decidí que ya era hora de pararlo.  
  
Este fanfic lo he escrito después de ver el capítulo en el que Asuka se compra un bikini para ponerselo en un viaje y al final lo tiene que estrenar en una piscina acompañada sólo de Rei y Shinji (lo vi con mi amigo Patxi y unos cubatitas en la barriga ^_^U) y me dio que pensar. ¿Qué pasaría por la mente de Shinji? nunca antes había tenido amigos, y ahora se encuentra con que tiene que convivir con dos chicas. ¿Por qué tiene Asuka esa desconfianza por Rei? sus ataques hacia Rei son más ácidos que los que hace hacia Shinji. ¿Qué piensa Rei de la situación? hasta hace poco, Rei no ha tenido contacto con humanos, todos los sentimientos que nosotros damos por hechos, para ella son nuevos, y los experimenta por primera vez.  
  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado, por mi parte considero que si habéis llegado hasta aquí, es que gustó. De todas maneras, para cualquier queja, sugerencia o alabanza (mejor esta última) dirigirse a redskinhead@latinmail.com 


End file.
